Common Cold
by paxtofettel
Summary: FLUTTERMAC, YURI FANS BEWARE!. When Big Mac comes down with a cold, its up to FLuttershy to make him feel better.


**Author's Note: Salve! Welcome to my first ever MLP:FiM fanfic. I figured that I would start off my run with a fic dedicated to one of my favorite pairings. Be warned though, there may be a few mistakes that I may have missed so but aside from that, I think it turned out pretty sweet. Just don't expect something on the same level as Buttersc0tchSundae on Deviantart. Anyways, Vale!**

It was another peaceful day in the town of Ponyville. Princess Celestia's bright, majestic sun was beaming down on the peaceful townsfolk who were going about their daily business. The local fauna and flora were basking in the sun's natural warmth without a care in the world. Everybody was having a wonderful day.

"ACHOO!" Well, almost everyone.

"Aw shucks Big Macintosh, Applebuckin' season is in two days and y'all just had to go and git a cold" said the orange colored farmer filly known as Applejack as she stared at her sick brother. "Looks like y'all have to stay in bed while I buck the trees".

"I'm fine" sniffed the big, red workhorse. "I can work jist fine" Big Macintosh tried to lift himself from the bed but was pushed down by his sister.

"Oh no you ain't!" said Applejack, "Y'all ain't goin' nowhere, ah called down somepony to come down here to look after ya."

"Shucks, ah don't need no ponysitter. Ah can take care of myself jist fine" said Big Macintosh with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

"Not with a cold, you can't" said Applejack

"Well then, can y'all at least tell me who's comin'?" asked Big Macintosh

"Fluttershy" said Applejack

At the mention of the yellow Pegasus' name, Big Mac's eyes widened. Ever since he first met Fluttershy a couple of years back, he had always had a crush on the shy filly. However, his quiet demeanor had always prevented him from confessing his feelings for her. Big Mac felt a rising heat coming to his face.

"Now why did y'all have to call her down? She probably busy with all them animals" asked Big Macintosh nervously.

"Now don't you worry 'bout that. She was actually happy to come down here and take care of y'all while you're sick" Applejack reassured her brother. "Now don't you get off of that bed, mister. Fluttershy should be here any minute now"

As soon as she said that, the sound the front door opening and closing was heard by both of them. A few seconds later, a shy, yellow face peaked in through the door. It was Fluttershy; she was carrying saddlebags filled with an assortment of medicines, a thermos filled with soup, and

"Um…hello there Applejack. Hello, Big Macintosh." Said Fluttershy in a voice that would make any stallion's heart melt. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Why, of course not sugarcube. I was just tellin' Big Mac here that you were gonna take care of him" said Applejack.

"Howdy, Fluttershy" greeted Big Macintosh, who was trying so hard not to stutter or look like an idiot in front of his crush. "Sorry y'all had to come down here to because of me."

Fluttershy smiled at the sick stallion, "Oh…. It's no problem. I was just going to be bored the entire day anyway." Big Macintosh smiled back at her, content that she didn't mind being here with him.

"Well, now that y'all are here, I best be going off to town. Caramel's takin' me out to dinner", Said Applejack and she soon left the room to meet up with her stallionfriend. "Oh and Fluttershy, make sure he gets better. Ah need him for Applebuckin' Season".

"Oh… don't worry… he'll be back to work before you know it" said Fluttershy. After Applejack left, she turned to Big Mac, who was blowing his nose. "How are you feeling" she asked the red workhorse.

"Like cow manure." Big Macintosh said with a sniff. "Ah probably shouldn't have been workin' in the rain"

"Oh… that's not good. Well don't worry, I'll make sure you get better" Fluttershy said with a reassuring smile. She reached into her saddlebags and pulled out the thermos and a small bowl. After unscrewing the cap, she poured a bit of soup into the bowl and handed it to Big Macintosh.

"Here, this will help you. Chicken soup is good for a cold." Big Macintosh took the bowl in his hooves and started to drink the soup.

"Gee, this tastes great. Did y'all make this yourself?" asked Big Macintosh.

Fluttershy giggled a bit before answering, "Why yes, it's my homemade 'Get Well Soon' chicken soup. All of the animals love it."

"Ah'm not surprised, anything you make is all plum peaches" Big Macintosh complimented, though he did not know if Fluttershy understood what he meant. Thankfully, she seemed to get the gist of it as she soon began blushing. "Oh… it's great that you...Um…like it" she said with her usual shyness. Big Macintosh soon finished his soup and they started conversing about their daily routines, their friends and family, etc. They soon stopped talking and Big Mac looked into Fluttershy's innocent face. She stared back and they both remained like that for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, Fluttershy broke the silence.

"Um..Big Macintosh, can I ask a question? That is if you don't..um..mind." asked Fluttershy.

"Sure, whatcha want to ask me about?" Big Macintosh answered, a bit curious on what Fluttershy wanted to know.

"Do you have any 'special' pony in your life?" she asked in a soft, quiet voice. Big Mac saw that her face was starting to get even redder than before and he continued stare at her. She soon began apologizing profusely to Big Macintosh, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be asking questions like that. That's none of my business. I can understand if you are angry with m- MMMMMPH" she was soon silenced by a pair of strong lips pressing onto her soft ones. At first, she was shocked at this sudden turn of events but she soon began kissing him back. They soon parted the kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, ah have a special pony; you" Big Mac answered her previous question. "Ah have always had my eye on ya, but ah never worked up the guts to tell ya 'bout it."

He soon saw that tears were starting to well up in Fluttershy's eyes, but they were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy. "Oh Big Macintosh, you don't know how happy I am that you said that" she exclaimed while wrapping her front legs around Big Mac in a tight embrace. "You see, I also have a crush on you, but I was too scared to admit it. I though you would reject me."

Big Macintosh's felt like he was about explode out of sheer happiness. They were about to kiss again when they heard the front door open.

"AH'M BACK!" Applejack yelled out as she entered the house. She came into Big Macintosh's room and saw Fluttershy packing up her things.

"Oh, hello Applejack, How was your date with Caramel" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"Aw shucks, it was nice. Caramel is a bit of a romantic sometimes. Anyway, thank you kindly for watchin' over mah brother" said Applejack. Fluttershy soon said goodbye to Big Mac and AJ as she walked out of the room. She shot a warm glance at Big Mac and smiled at him. Big Mac smiled back and winked at her, thankful that AJ did not see him.

"So big bro, you feeling any better?" Applejack asked her brother.

"Yeah" said Big Mac as he stared out the window at his new lover who was making her way back to her cottage, "much better"

THE END


End file.
